This invention relates to heating devices of the torch type and is an improvement over a torch type heating device disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,512.
Torch type heating devices are well-known as indicated by way of example in my prior U.S. patent aforementioned. The tripod mounting of any tubular device whether it be a heating torch or some other device is also well-known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 307,640 and 3,239,176. Another tripod support for equipment of the type involved herein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,109.
The prior art tripod supports as aforementioned are not directly related to adjustment of heat torch mountings that present special mounting problems and installational requirements that often restrict use of the heat torch. Further, installational mountings for heat torches often create dangerous conditions and prevent easy handling and control of the heating devices from a functional standpoint.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a torch type heating device and associated apparatus which will extend the utility of the torch device without creating any dangerous installational problems as well as to provide a measure of safety and heat control.